mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Pokémon Adventures chapters
Pokémon Adventures, known in Japan as , is a Japanese manga series published by Shogakukan. The story arcs of the series are based on most of the Pokémon video games released by Nintendo and, as such, the main characters of the series have the name of their video game. Since the manga is based on the video games, there are some delays with the serialization since the authors need to have seen the games in order to continue with the plot. The series is written by Hidenori Kusaka, it is illustrated by Mato during the first nine volumes, while Satoshi Yamamoto starts illustrating it since the tenth volume. The Japanese publisher Shogakukan has been releasing the individual chapters in tankōbon format with the first one being released in August 8, 1997 and as of March 27, 2009 thirty-one tankōbon have been released. The distributing company Viz Media has licensed the series for English in the United States. Viz released the first seven volumes of the series in tankōbon format from July 6, 2000 to January 2003 as well as in magazine format during 2006 they released two volumes with the name of The Best of Pokémon Adventures which are various chapters from the first two arcs put into one book. On June 1, 2009, Viz restarted publishing the tankōbon volumes. Volume list Note: Viz's official English-translated titles through the first seven volumes, unofficial Japanese translations thereafter. | OriginalISBN = 4-09-149331-9 | LicensedRelDate = July 6, 2000 | LicensedISBN = 978-1569315071 | ChapterList = *001. *002. *003. *004. *005. *006. *007. *008. *009. *010. *011. *012. *013. *014. | LicensedTitle = Desperado Pikachu | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-149332-7 | LicensedRelDate = December 6, 2000 | LicensedISBN = 978-1569315088 | ChapterList = *015. *016. *017. *018. *019. *020. *021. *022. *023. *024. *025. *026. *027. | LicensedTitle = Legendary Pokémon | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-149333-5 | LicensedRelDate = August 5, 2001 | LicensedISBN = 978-1569315606 | ChapterList = *028. *029. *030. *031. *032. *033. *034. *035. *036. *037. *038. *039. *040. | LicensedTitle = Saffron City Siege | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-149334-3 | LicensedRelDate = January 9, 2002 | LicensedISBN = 978-1569317105 | ChapterList = *041. *042. *043. *044. *045. *046. *047. *048. *049. *050. *051. *052. | LicensedTitle = A Trainer in Yellow | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-149335-1 | LicensedRelDate = January 9, 2002 | LicensedISBN = 978-1569315637 | ChapterList = *053. *054. *055. *056. *057. *058. *059. *060. *061. *062. *063. *064. *065. | LicensedTitle = Making Waves | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-149336-X | LicensedRelDate = September 5, 2002 | LicensedISBN = 978-1591160281 | ChapterList = *066. *067. *068. *069. *070. *071. *072. *073. *074. *075. *076. *077. *078. | LicensedTitle = The Cave Campaign | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-149336-X | LicensedRelDate = January 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1569318515 | ChapterList = *079. *080. *081. *082. *083. *084. *085. *086. *087. *088. *089. *090. | LicensedTitle = The Pokémon Elite | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-09-149338-6 | LicensedRelDate = Aug 03, 2010 | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *091. *092. *093. *094. *095. *096. *097. *098. *099. *100. *101. *102. *103. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} | ISBN = 4-09-149339-4 | LicensedRelDate = Oct 05, 2010 | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *104. *105. *106. *107. *108. *109. *110. *111. *112. *113. *114. *115. *116. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} | ISBN = 4-09-149340-8 | LicensedRelDate = Dec 07, 2010 | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *117. *118. *119. *120. *121. *122. *123. *124. *125. *126. *127. *128. *129. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} | ISBN = 4-09-149711-X | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *130. *131. *132. *133. *134. *135. *136. *137. *138. *139. *140. *141. *142. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} | ISBN = 4-09-149712-8 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *143. *144. *145. *146. *147. *148. *149. *150. *151. *152. *153. *154. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} | ISBN = 4-09-149713-6 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *155. *156. *157. *158. *159. *160. *161. *162. *163. *164. *165. *166. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} | ISBN = 4-09-149714-4 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *167. *168. *169. *170. *171. *172. *173. *174. *175. *176. *177. *178. *179. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} | ISBN = 4-09-149715-2 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *180. *181. *182. *183. *184. *185. *186. *187. *188. *189. *190. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} | ISBN = 4-09-149716-0 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *191. "VS Nosepass (Part 2)" *192. "VS Crawdaunt (Part 1)" *193. "VS Crawdaunt (Part 2)" *194. "VS Mawile" *195. "VS Makuhita" *196. "VS Beldum" *197. "VS Hariyama" *198. "VS Plusle & Minun (Part 1)" *199. "VS Plusle & Minun (Part 2)" *200. "VS Torkoal" *201. "VS Slugma (Part 1)" | LicensedTitle = From Dewford to Slateport | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} | ISBN = 4-09-149717-9 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *202. "VS Slugma (Part 2)" *203. "VS Donphan" *204. "VS Electrike (Part 1)" *205. "VS Electrike (Part 2)" *206. "VS Feebas" *207. "VS Zangoose & Seviper (Part 1)" *208. "VS Zangoose & Seviper (Part 2)" *209. "VS Slaking (Part 1)" *210. "VS Slaking (Part 2)" *211. "VS Slaking (Part 3)" *212. "VS Azumarill (Part 1)" *213. "VS Azumarill (Part 2)" *214. "VS Pelipper (Part1)" | LicensedTitle = Battle of Father and Son | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} | ISBN = 4-09-149718-7 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *215. "VS Pelipper (Part 2)" *216. "VS Magcargo" *217. "VS Medicham" *218. "VS Absol" *219. "VS Whismur" *220. "VS Loudred & Exploud (Part 1)" *221. "VS Louderd & Explode (Part 2)" *222. "VS Shiftry" *223. "VS Luvdisc (Part 1)" *224. "VS Luvdisc (Part 2)" *225. "VS Anorith & Lileep" *226. "VS Altaria" | LicensedTitle = The Warriors Gather | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} | ISBN = 4-09-149719-5 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *227. "VS Grumpig (Part 1)" *228. "VS Grumpig (Part 2)" *229. "VS Lunatone & Solrock" *230. "VS Walrein" *231. "VS Masquerain" *232. "VS Whiscash" *233. "VS Kyogre & Groudon I" *234. "VS Kyogre & Groudon II" *235. "VS Kyogre & Groudon III" *236. "VS Kyogre & Groudon IV" *237. "VS Kyogre & Groudon V" *238. "VS Kyogre & Groudon VI" | LicensedTitle = Fighting the Evil | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} | ISBN = 4-09-149720-9 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *239. "VS Kyogre & Groudon VII" *240. "VS Treecko" *241. "VS Dusclops" *242. "VS Volbeat" *243. "VS Armaldo" *244. "VS Kyogre & Groudon VIII" *245. "VS Vibrava" *246. "VS Ninjask" *247. "VS Kyogre & Groudon IX" *248. "VS Kyogre & Groudon X" *249. "VS Kyorge & Groudon XI" | LicensedTitle = The Third Journey | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} | ISBN = 4-09-140096-5 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *250. "VS Kyogre & Groudon XII" *251. "VS Kyogre & Groudon XIII" *252. "VS Kyogre & Groudon XIV" *253. "VS Regirock, Regice, Registeel I" *254. "VS Regirock, Regice, Registeel II" *255. "VS Spoink I" *256. "VS Spoink II" *257. "VS Kyogre & Groudon XV" *258. "VS Rayquaza I" *259. "VS Rayquaza II" | LicensedTitle = I Want to Let Him Know | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} | ISBN = 4-09-140228-3 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *260. "The Last Great Battle I" *261. "The Last Great Battle II" *262. "The Last Great Battle III" *263. "The Last Great Battle IV" *264. "The Last Great Battle V" *265. "The Last Great Battle VI" *266. "The Last Great Battle VII" *267. "The Last Great Battle VIII" *268. "Escape!" *269. "The New Journey" | LicensedTitle = Land, Sea and Sky | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} | ISBN = 4-09-140254-2 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *270. "The Darkness That Swallows" *271. "Inside the Silph Scope" *272. "Two Island's Old Lady Brinca" *273. "The Battle Path" *274. "Ultimate Attacks Unleashed" *275. "Action Terminated" *276. "The Grass & Fire Inheritance" *277. "The Beast Warrior Trio Enters!" *278. "Full Region Attack!" *279. "Deoxys Descends" | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-140318-6 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *280. "A Shattered Red!" *281. "The Secret of Form Change!" *282. "A Holder's Qualification!" *283. "The Reason To Fight" *284. "Mewtwo Joins The Battle" *285. "The Tower With a Mind" *286. "The Deoxys Clone Army Attacks" *287. "Hometown Viridian City" | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-140329-2 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *288. "Cracking the Restrainer" *289. "Viridian At The Bottom Of The Heart" *290. "Midair Battle Stadium" *291. "Combat at the Summit" *292. "Father's Name is Giovanni!" *293. "The Deceiving Aurora!" *294. "The Phantom is at Faraway!" *295. "Last Shot!" *296. "Deoxys' Roots!" *297. "The Rebelling Jaqura!" *298. "The Getaway Blackhole!" | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-140366-7 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *299. "An Innate Calling" *300. "A Father's Soul" *301. "Red The Battler" *302. "The Holders' Link" *303. "VS Sudowoodo" *304. "VS Swalot" *305. "VS Illumise" *306. "VS Pinsir" *307. "VS Glalie" *308. "VS Kirlia" | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-140398-8 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *309. "VS Milotic" *310. "VS Shuckle" *311. "VS Dusclops" *312. "VS Regirock" *313. "VS Regice" *314. "VS Smeargle" *315. "VS Surskit I" *316. "VS Surskit II" *317. "VS Shedinja" | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-140456-5 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *318. "VS Shedinja II" *319. "VS Vileplume I" *320. "VS Vileplume II" *321. "VS Kirlia" *322. "VS Sceptile" *323. "VS Charizard I" *324. "VS Charizard II" *325. "VS Starmie" *326. "VS Lapras" *327. "VS Gulpin" | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} | ISBN = 9784091407436 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *328. "The Final Battle I" *329. "The Final Battle II" *330. "The Final Battle III" *331. "The Final Battle IV" *332. "The Final Battle V" *333. "The Final Batte VI" *334. "The Final Battle VII" *335. "The Final Batte VIII" *336. "The Final Battle IX" *337. "Epilogue" | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} | ISBN = 9784091407702 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *338. "VS Starly" *339. "VS Bidoof" *340. "VS Luxio" *341. "VS Kricketot" *342. "VS Cranidos" *343. "VS Combee" *344. "VS Bronzor" *345. "VS Rotom" *346. "VS Roserade I" | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} | ISBN = 9784091407993 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *347. "VS Roserade II" *348. "VS Stunky" *349. "VS Probopass & Magnezone" *350. "VS Buneary" *351. "VS Pachirisu" *352. "VS Croagunk & Abra I" *353. "VS Croagunk & Abra II" *354. "VS Unown I" *355. "VS Unown II" | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} | ISBN = 9784091408396 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *356. "VS Meditite & Riolu I" *357. "VS Meditite & Riolu II" *358. "VS Staravia & Skuntank I" *359. "VS Staravia & Skuntank II" *360. "VS Gible" *361. "VS Bibarel & Hippopotas" *362. "VS Drapion & Kricketune I" *363. "VS Drapion & Kricketune II" *364. "VS Skorupi" | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} | ISBN = 9784091408686 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *365. "VS Hippowdon" *366. "VS Staraptor" *367. "VS Drapion" *368. "VS Carnivine" *369. "VS Floatzel I" *370. "VS Floatzel II" *371. "VS Psyduck" *372. "VS Garchomp" *373. "VS Probopass & Magnezone I" *374. "VS Bronzong I" | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} | ISBN = 9784091408877 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *375. "VS Bronzong II" *376. "VS Staraptor" *377. "VS Rapidash" *378. "VS Gliscor" *379. "VS Lucario I" *380. "VS Lucario II" *381. "VS Vespiquen & Mothim I" *382. "VS Vespiquen & Mothim II" *383. "VS Wingull" *384. "VS Magby" | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} | ISBN = 9784091410573 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *385. "VS Houndoom" *386. "VS Graveler" *387. "VS Snover" *388. "VS Froslass" *389. "VS Clefairy" *390. "VS Lickitung" *391. "VS Lickilicky" *392. "VS Weepinbell" *393. "VS Yanmega I" *394. "VS Yanmega II" | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = }} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format *395. "VS Sableye *396. "VS Tangrowth *397. "VS Octillery *398. "VS Azelf *399. "VS Uxie *400. "VS Mesprit *401. "VS Buizel I *402. "VS Buizel II *403. "VS Meowth & Grimer *404. "VS Raichu *405. "VS Electivire *406. "VS Tauros *407. "VS Staraptor *408. "VS Bastiodon References External links * [http://www.vizmedia.com/products/products.php?series_id=497 Official Pokémon Adventures website of Viz Media] * [http://netkun.com/pockemon/ Official Pokémon Adventures website] Category:Pokémon manga Category:Lists of manga volumes and chapters